


You son of a gun

by Jellalipop



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Defender of the Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, PINING KEITH, Sharpshooter Lance, Zombie Apocalypse, all my friends are dead, hunk is an angel, lance wears flower crowns, says Lance, shiro loses an arm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellalipop/pseuds/Jellalipop
Summary: Lance is the last of his family alive after only a month into the Zombie Apocolypse, but fortunately funds family with Keith and Shiro's group.But Lane wants to prove that he's helpful by joining Shiro and Keith on a mission for food and medicine.He just thinks that maybe he has bad luck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I need to catch up with the walking dead :/// but who says I can't write zombie AUs to make up for it???

Lance gripped the gun in his hands. It felt too light in his hands. Unnatural. But honestly, how else would he feel in his current situation. There were zombies milling about and this small gun he found in his father's desk was all he had.

"Mama...?" He called out hesitantly, turning the corner of the hallway with shaky hands.

The whole zombie think has been happening for maybe a month now. But him and his family decided to just stay inside for as long as the could with the food they had.

However... Of course... It came to the point where some of his family had to go out and scavenge for something to nibble on. Lance decided to stay behind to protect his mother and his younger siblings.

He froze as he heard some shuffling in the living room. It didn't sound... human... Or rather... It was but at the same time it wasn't.

Lance cursed under his breath and tapped the en up the gun to his forehead, giving himself a silent prayer. "It's just mama looking for the dish soap again. That's all. That—"

Two loud bangs interrupted his mumbling causing him to nearly have a panic attack. "Mama!" He shouted, turning around the corner to see if she was alright but... No.

There she laid on the ground, eyes rolled over and glossy, blood dripping from her mouth. His little siblings laid liflessly by her side. Lance shook his head and wanted to call out to her but there was an elephant in the room. Two boys, one seeming to be in his mid twenties while the other was his age. "Are you bitten?" The younger one spoke up immediately as if he hadn't just killed Lance's mother. "Cause I'll have to shoot you if you are?"

Lance grit his teeth and quickly raised his gun up at him, looking between the two boys wearily. "Who are you? Why did you kill her? Why did you kill my siblings."

"She was already dead." The older one cut in calmly, though his eyes were fragile as if he were tired of the sight. "Bitten most likely a day ago.... You can see it on her forearm."

Lance narrowed his eyes and slowly shuffled to her side, inspecting her arm for himself. "But..."

"Look... We ran into your father and your older siblings..." The younger one cut in again. "We tried to help but it was too late... He told us to find you and the rest of your family but... Guess you're the only one left, huh?"

"Keith." The other said sharply, putting his hand on the latter's shoulder.

Keith looked up at the older boy before looking back at Lance, only to see the poor boy was crying. "Ah... No wait."

Lance dropped his arm hand down and rubbed his eyes with his other. "They're all... They're all gone...?" He hiccuped, trying to keep his eyes away from the corpses but he just so wanted to turn and see that it was just a joke and that his mother would be smiling at him. But things had to turn towards the worst and now he was stuck with a boy with a name like Keith with a harsh tongue and an older boy who looked like he will break down in any second now.

"Kill me." Lance breathed out, dropping his gun and keeping his eyes trained to the floor. "I can't... I can't live without my family. I'd much rather be with mama again."

"I can't... Shiro and I can't just do that..." Keith mumbled, stepping forward and picking up the gun the was warm at the handle from Lance's sweaty palms. "You'll come with us. We... We're all orphans." He said carefully, not wanting to mess up again. "There's me, and Shiro. P-Pidge... They're amazing, you'd love them. Also Hunk and Coran our engineers, as we call them. And Allura..."

Lance looked up again and made cautious eye contact.

"Will you came with us?" Keith spoke again, reaching his hand out as an offer, also handing his gun back to him. "I don't bite."

"Keith!" Shiro said again, hinting at how sore of a subject biting was, but to his surprise, Lamce let out a little snort.

"Good one." He said softly, taking Keith's hand and managing a smile. "I guess there are worse options. Mama always said not to die for my friends and family... But to live for them."

Keith turned a light shade of pink and took one last look at Lance's smile before nodding awkwardly and turning back to Shiro, forgetting he was still holding the other boy's hand. "Well. Let's get going... Uh.... What's your name?" He asked, glancing back at him. "I'm Keith... That's Shiro. But you probably already overheard that from... Erm... Overhearing. With your ear... Drums. Ear drums. Ears."

Lance knitted his eyebrows together and examined him for a moment before sniffling and walking over towards the door. "Right. I'm Lance. And I just want to get out of here."

—————

Lance smiled and nudged Hunk's shoulder after hearing a rather cheesy joke. Though, he always found cheesy jokes entertaining. "No seriously though... It's been nearly a year since I've been here. Don't you think it's about time in allowed to go on an expedition with Keith and Shiro?"

"Lance, you say that but you jump from the slightest noise. You need to be steady in those situations." Pidge's hummed, fiddling with an old gameboy system. "Besides, we try to keep as many people here at home base as possible."

Lance frowned for a moment before standing up and climbing up a tower to look over the walls. "You say that but I bet Shiro will think differently."

"Yeah right." Hunk shrugged, plucking a dandelion from the ground and weaving some tighter into a crown. "Shiro can be pretty biased. His only weakness really." He hummed, climbing up the tower and placing the flower crown on top of Lance's head. 

Lance looked up at the dandelion crown for a minute before sighing and giving a gentle smile. "Not gonna stop me from trying." He responded, "they're here. No time like the present." He chuckled, waving at Shiro and Keith before hopping down to open the gates.

"Hey Lance." Shiro greeted, closing the gate with ease as the stepped inside. "Nice crown."

"Thanks." The Cuban boy grinned, brushing his hands against the crown before looking over at Keith. "Hey."

The Texan boy blushed and quickly looked away. "I need water." He announced before shuffling off to find Allura and Coran.

Shiro smiled and took the liberty of dragging both their bags of food and medicine towards the storage room.

"So Shiro, my man, Takashi." Lance started, following eagerly. Shiro started to pay attention after hearing his real first name. "I was wondering if... You know... I could join you guys? Next expedition I mean. Extra arms, ya know?"

Shiro looked back forward, his smile faltering slightly. "Why would you want that?"

"Well there's multiple reasons of course. I have a list." He said, fiddling with his hands. "But the top ones are experience with the zombs and... and I want to help... Somehow."

Shiro cocked his head to the side and opened the door to the storage room. "You are already a help. You keep everyone happy and you're really good at strategies."

Lance huffed and followed him inside. "Yeah but you hardly use my strategies. Allura is way better at it. I've been practicing my gun skills. I'm sure I can help out there. Plus I'll keep the mood light spirited with some jokes along the way."

"Lance."

"Because I mean... Keith is funny sometimes but his jokes can get kinda stale. This noggin' o mine formulates jokes in a millisecond."

"Lance!" Shiro said loud, dropping the bags on the floor. He breathed heavily for a second before looking up to see Allura and Keith looking over at them from a different room in the house. "Just... Stay here where you're safe..."

Lance let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding before glaring up at the older boy. But he didn't say anything. Shiro was... Unfortunately.... Intimidating when he was angry like this.

"Let him come." Keith spoke up, stepping over to both of them. "I think he should gain experience. For the greater good, you know?"

Shiro rubbed his temples before looking at Keith. "Don't let your feelings get ahead of you."

"Feelings?" Keith sputtered, glancing over at Lamce who wore a confused expression. "Pfft. Feelings? No way. I'm just saying. Honestly, he needs to be out of the field at least once. I mean... Even Pidge has gone out there. What makes Lance any different? I saw him practicing. He has really great aim."

Lance blushed lightly and looked down at his feet, until Shiro sighed again when he looked back up.

"Fine... But you stay by my side. And don't do anything rash unless told to." The older boy said reluctantly.

Lamce brightened up and jumped up and down on his heels. "Great! I won't let you down boss man!"

Shiro managed a smile before returning the the storage.

"Nice crown, princess." Allura spoke up finally, giving Lance a grin.

—————

"Agh!" Shiro yelled out, curling his arm away from a zombie quickly after it managed to get a bite out of him. "Damn it!" He cursed and used a knife to try and get at its head but he could barely get close enough.

"Shiro!" Keith shouted, but he was too busy trying to fight off others from getting to him and Lance. "He's bit... Lance."

Lance breathed heavily, gripping onto his gun. "Yeah?"

"I'll fend the rest off. I need you to use that aim of yours and save Shiro."

"But—"

"I know he's bitten. We'll... We'll just have to amputate." Keith said shakily as he killed another walker.

Lance gulped before aiming towards the zombie that was advancing towards Shiro, breathing through his nose and exhaling through his mouth. "Right... Right..." He said in barely even a whisper. And after a second of concentration he got a nice clean shot through the rotting skull of the zombie, it's blood splattering onto Shiro.

After Keith, finished killing off the rest of the zombies, they rushed over to their leaders side and sat him down against the wall. "You're gonna be fine." Keith breathed fumbling a bit and ripping off his belt to wrap it against Shiro's right arm tightly. "This'll hurt. But I promise it'll be worth it."

Lance knelt down at Shiro's side, having a hard time with looking at the wound as it reminded him a bit too much like his mother's. "I'm sorry." He mumbled, hearing the sound of Keith unsheathing his knife. "I shouldn't have come. I got in the way."

"No... Lance." Shiro hissed, shaking his head. "It was my fau—AHH!" He broke off screaming as Keith sliced right through the the muscle, tissue, and bone. And the next thing Lamce knew, he was carrying Shiro's sleeping body back home.

—————

"You know it was by mere coincidence you came along on a... Rather... Bad trip." Keith said as he sat down next to Lamce up on the watch tower. "It would've happened with or without you."

Lance stayed silent, keeping his legs pulled up to his chest. 

"But without you... Shiro would be gone completely." He added. "And I figured that... While he's healing.... You and I could go out together?"

Lanced turned red and looked the boy up and down finally. "G-Go out?"

"Yeah." Keith blinked, taking a moment before squeaking and covering his face. "Wait no not like that. I meant as a team. We could be the new duo. That is until Shiro can learn to fight with one arm."

Lance calmed down slightly and managed a soft snort. "I'd like that." He smiled, catching the attention of Keith again.

Lance was smiling the same smile he gave Keith when they first met, causing a whole loud of butterflies to wreck havoc in his stomach.

Subconsciously, Keith inched his hand over to intertwine with Lance's, sending shivers up his spine from the boy's lukewarm touch.

Instead of pulling away, Lance giggled and pressed his shoulder against Keith's for support. "You know... I wouldn't mind going out in the other way either."

Keith sniffed and widened his eyes as he looked over at Lance who only smiled smugly up at him.

"That's is... Unless you don't wanna—hhhmm..." Lance was cut off as Keith finally leaned his head to capture his lips with his own. "Mm.."

Lance popped his lips together and tapped Keith's chin. "Good one."


End file.
